


【金东】一件衣服

by EthanLi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanLi/pseuds/EthanLi





	【金东】一件衣服

李鹤东看着手中粉丝送来的礼物，迟疑了很久，在谢金第三次敲更衣室门的时候把东西塞进包的最底层，应了声打开了门。

　　“今天怎么这么久啊。”谢金开着车问道。俩人出了门给粉丝签完名合完照，后台时候的话题得拖到这会再聊。

　　“嗯，看礼物呢。”李鹤东心不在焉。

　　“我看有件衣服，怎么，还挺喜欢的？”

　　“还行吧。”李鹤东心虚了。

　　

　　谢金洗完澡出来的时候有点奇怪，李鹤东裹着一包东西绷着脸扎进了浴室，连平时洗澡的时候放音乐用的的蓝牙音响都没带进去。对天发誓，李鹤东带着那件衣服进浴室的时候心里很慌，慌得在浴缸里滑了一跤，“咚”的一声差点让谢金闯进来。李鹤东看着那件衣服和自己的睡衣，犹豫许久，套上了那件衣服。在镜子面前踌躇了一会儿。

　　镜子里的男人，穿了一件休闲的衬衣，扣子解到第三颗，露出大片的胸膛，配着这副皮相社会东的描述就很符合了。可一转身，就只有薄薄的一层纱网，皮肤上的纹身，分明的脊骨，甚至两个不太明显的腰窝都能一眼看透。

　　推门而出，谢金背着他坐在书桌前看着词本，李鹤东看了眼床头柜没见吹风机，还没张口问，谢金听着李鹤东出来了，顺手把插座插上了，招呼着“这吹吧，刚看本儿方便，就拿过来了。”  
　　  
　　谢金听着吹风机的声音，揉揉额角，准备睡了，手放眼镜上正准备摘呢，这么一个习惯的扭头去看李鹤东，他凝固了。  
　　  
　　李鹤东刚洗完澡的样子是难得一见的乖巧，头发潮乎乎的耷拉在头上，微眯着眼睛，脸上的痕迹还蓄着那么些水雾，半侧着身对着谢金，衬衫，黑纱，脊背，纹身，一览无余。

　　“东…东哥…”谢金这会开始结巴了，“嗯？”李鹤东“啪”的一下关掉了吹风机，整个房间里寂静无声，就听到两个人心脏“扑通扑通”的激烈跳动和谢金咽口水的声音，谢金发誓，这是他第一次知道咽口水会这么响，李鹤东的眼睛在灯光下会变成浅淡的琥珀色，目光转动的时候有星河在流淌。他要溺死了。谢金这么想着。  
　　  
　　“谢爷，辛苦了。”  
　　  
　　是谁先靠近谁的已经不重要了，干柴遇上烈火，热烈的连空气都像是多余的。谢金坐在凳子上仰起头，任由李鹤东俯下身子给他一个缠绵的吻，往常都是谢金主动弯腰，李鹤东到是头一次用这个姿势感受唇齿相依的亲密。就着这个姿势，谢金扶着李鹤东的后脑勺，站起来，磕磕绊绊的摔倒在床上。

　　李鹤东的爱意从来表现的都是直爽而又明白，跟他这个人一样。谢金的上身的睡衣早就被李鹤东扯得大敞，估计扣子都能掉几个，包括那条大金链子，李鹤东扯坏的衣服不是一件两件了。在李鹤东偏于野蛮的啃咬谢金胸膛的时候，谢金就引颈受戮，不吝啬于口中的喘息。但当谢金取得了主动权，温柔甜腻则变成了主旋律，李鹤东这个吃软不吃硬的就涨红了脸颊。

　　黑色衬衫前襟大敞，结实的胸膛现在印的全是吻痕，两个乳尖红肿湿透，随着急促的呼吸起伏。现在这副景象已经被按到被褥上，谢金满眼风景都是黑纱下的诱惑，肩胛骨撑起一片薄纱，灯光投下细密的阴影，青色的纹身在脊骨两侧绽开，肋骨上没有生出夏娃，倒是错落的疤痕凝成了男儿的骨血。谢金缓慢又色情的揉捏着紧致的臀部，眼睛却紧盯着衣物和皮肉之间的摩擦，带着狩猎者的凶猛紧盯本来应展露獠牙野兽的顺服。

　　谢金一向是细心的，润滑剂搁在手里捂热了才挤出来，修剪得体的指甲从来不会伤着身下人。放松是很难的，李鹤东一向难以适应最开始的扩张。谢金伏在李鹤东的背上，一只手抚慰着李鹤东身前的欲望，另一只手不甚激烈的按压。脖子以上是不敢留印的，谢金就隔着黑纱舔吻滚烫的脊背，网纱的纹路同时映在两个人的大脑里，湿漉漉的。

　　谢金把自己送进去的时候，不免发出一声得偿所愿的叹息。李鹤东在床上一向的少言寡语的，情到深处也只是带着颤音的闷哼。谢金今天也没有话，整间卧室被两个男人低沉的喘息和肉体撞击的响动所充满，直到两人双双发泄，谢金这才忍不住在人脖颈上重重的咬了一口，趴在耳边把这句话一字字的送进人的耳朵里“东哥，谢谢你。”

　　李鹤东闷着头，哑着嗓子“老兔子，又没带套。”

　　“反正没带，再来一次吧。”

　　

　　这番折腾下来，李鹤东艰难的进了浴室清理，谢金被一门板关在外面“床单儿换了去。”

　　都再次洗过澡，两人躺在床上，李鹤东眯着眼睛“就tm咬脖子，明儿你自己演去吧，我请假。”

　　“都依你。”

　　

　　于是在第二天，谢金在台上得意洋洋，“李鹤东在我的努力下，回家坐月子去了。”吓得尚筱菊握紧了手里的扇子，嘴上“啊，是，我看着淌着血走的。”心里“也不知道说的是谁。”

　

　　


End file.
